ADLTQ: What We Want
by Mika-chan
Summary: It's something they've always wanted and yet...A sequel to Christmas Shopping. Shounen ai.


A Day in the Lives of Trowa and Quatre:"What We Want"

By Mika

"I'm sorry you didn't get to finish shopping, Quatre."

Quatre nestled himself even closer to Trowa's body as he lay in bed, shaking his head lightly."It's all right.It was fun...watching you play with the children.You do that well you know.Play with kids.They liked you a lot.It makes me--" He shook his head, cutting off his sentence as he did.He sighed, fingers tracing over the light that seeped through the windows and on to his companion's chest.Another moment passed."I love you, you know," he said barely above a whisper.

Trowa gave him a light squeeze, kissing him on top of his hair."I love you too, Quatre.And don't think that I'll ever regret it.Never, Quatre."

"I know," he said, closing his eyes, brow furrowing."It's just...sometimes I wish...I--"

"I know, Quatre." Trowa tilted his chin up so their eyes met."But having you is enough. It's more than I could ever want."

"Bu--"

Trowa sealed their lips together before he could finish and he didn't have the energy or the will to fight it.When they parted Trowa only held his body closer, head resting on the crook of his neck."No regrets, Quatre.Never."

He didn't respond, not wanting to say something he would regret and Trowa understood, giving him another light squeeze and murmuring softly."I love you."

"Love you too," he said in return, just as quiet.It would be a while before he fell asleep.

* * * * *

Quatre absently tapped the steering wheel to the rhythm of the music playing from the radio, attention wavering from the road and to his short conversation he had with Trowa the night before.It wasn't that he never had thought about this before; it's just that it never brought itself to attention with this much force in the past.He supposed it was partly due to the coming holiday and he never did get to speak much of it to Trowa before.

Realizing the majority of his concentration was not focusing on driving, he pulled off to the side and into a vacant lot.Turning off the engine he let his head fall forward and rest on his knuckles.

_"No regrets, Quatre.Never."_

"I know, Trowa," he murmured softly to himself."I know...but..." He sighed, rolling his head to the side.Having Trowa was enough, it was.But all the same he couldn't help imagine what it would be like to have a family of their own.Trowa would be a wonderful father; he just knew it.As for himself, well, he wasn't as positive, but he was sure he could manage as long as Trowa was by his side.He felt a small smile edge its way on his face.Maybe he really _should_ talk to Trowa more about this.

That thought set in mind, he lifted his head and turned the key in the ignition, waiting for a minute while the car warmed itself up again.It was during this time that he let his eyes wander around the area he was parked and whether it was fate or some other uncanny occurrence that tended to happen during the Christmas season his eyes fell on a particular sign that told him exactly where he was.He blinked at first before turning around and looking out the back of his rear window.What met his gaze seemed to dash away all the doubt and troubles hovering within him and he smiled, shaking his head lightly.

Why hadn't he thought of this before?

* * * * *

"Are you sure this is what you want Quatre?" Trowa asked, brushing his hand across Quatre's cheek as they stood outside in the wintry air.

Quatre shook his head lightly and gained a slightly confused look from his lover.A slow smile formed on his face and he glanced to his left then back to Trowa before answering."No," he said softly, reaching up and grasping the hand that rested on his face and squeezing it."I'm sure this is what _we_ want."

Trowa smiled, nodding once and returning the light squeeze.

Hands held together in a comforting grip, Quatre knocked on the pristine white door of the Jenson House Orphanage, both of their minds and hearts set on their future lying just behind it.

End

Author's Note: gag/cheesy ending...I know.Sorry about that.You know, I think this will be the last TQ story for a while (if I even continue this series at all...I'm not too sure yet), less I have a sudden attack of inspiration, which I doubt...Anyhoo, I hope you did enjoy all these shorts though (this one being the shortest I think ^_^).They were a lot of fun to write.To everyone though, thanks for reading!


End file.
